1. Field of the Invention
Whereas this invention is defined with respect to motorcycle passenger comfort and convenience, it will be apparent that the invention may be applied to numerous other similar vehicular and non-vehicular adaptations. It is primarily adapted to its adjustable position on the two-seated motorcycle, operationaly adjacent the passenger seat and it is designed to be secured in direct connection with the motorcycle frame elements as will be more apparent from reference to the ensuing description.
2. Prior Art
The following prior art patents best represent the known state of development.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,484--J. A. Gargelo--dated Feb. 23, 1971.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,159--Dennis F. Leffler--dated Aug. 13, 1974.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,879--Dennis H. Heling--dated June 3, 1980.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,102--Arne Aaras et. al.--dated July 7, 1981.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,975--Ralph J. Williams--dated Mar. 27, 1984.
In none of the aforesaid, taken singly or in combination does one find the coactive construction of the present invention, wherein means are provided for fingertip control of the swingable relation of the arm rest to the vehicular seat of the passenger. This control permits both portability and operational modes to be employed without knock down, and also insures accessibility of the passenger before and during vehicular operation.